Stubborn But In Love
by PrincelyEagle
Summary: Shadow is sick after a mission and Rouge was given a task to take care of him until he's better, but why did she accept this task? [Shadouge one-shot] {Inspired by RougeChao on Deviantart}


Let me ask you this, have you ever had a stubborn friend? A friend who wants his or her way and wants it to stay like that? Well, that's Rouge's case when she had to put up with her own stubborn friend, Shadow The Hedgehog.

He isn't much of a talkative guy, as he is more dark and edgy to Rouge and to a lot of people, but she tolerates his behavior but sometimes wants to turn Shadow's life upside down for a change. This doesn't mean she hates him, if she did then she would've never been his partner in G.U.N.

In fact, she cares for him very much, maybe more than just a friend. Ever since they met Rouge had always thought of Shadow as a dashing person, even calling him a 'prince' or 'handsome' on several occasions, so to say. But it's more than just Shadow's looks to her, she is also emotionally attracted to him, sometimes even trying to comfort him.

* * *

But she doubted Shadow felt the same, seeing as he was a very stoic and serious all the time, he is unreadable and no-one can guess what he's feeling, even when he thanks or says sorry to someone. She never believed that she would end up with Shadow, until one mission.

* * *

"Come on Shadow, it's just for one night!" Rouge said as she flew across Station Square with Shadow in her arms, he looked awful, his quills were a mess and he felt warm. The two agents had previously been sent on a mission and in the end, it got Shadow terribly sick.

"N-no... " Shadow grumbled sickly, not agreeing with Rouge's idea. Rouge rolled her eyes at him and growled, she was really annoyed at him for being so stubborn, even in his sick state.

"Didn't the commander said I should be looking after you until you get better??? " Rouge talked back.

Shadow managed to open one of his eyes weakly and glared at Rouge, "Don't... care." He said, afterward he began to cough.

Rouge sighed, "Your getting worse, we're close to my place. " She said, seeing her apartment just by the distance, much to Shadow's dismay.

* * *

After coming inside the apartment, Rouge had immediately placed Shadow in her bed, tucked in and was fast asleep, making Rouge sigh with relief now that she doesn't have to deal with his complaints again until he wakes up.

So she took this opportunity useful and prepared some warm soup for Shadow, but first, she took out a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with hot water from the steaming kettle and placed a kerchief into the bowl filled water.

As she was busy cooking, a knock disturbed her peaceful silence, making her sigh annoyingly. She proceeded to put the stove into low heat to ensure it won't burn up and flew over to her front door, at the other side was her good friend and occasional rival, Amy.

"Oh hey Amy, can you hurry up, I'm sort of busy. " Rouge said, referring to sick Shadow and the soup on the stove.

"Sorry if I may have disrupted you, but I've got the picture just like you asked. " Amy said, pulling out a photo from her purse, giving it out to Rouge.

Rouge smiled and took the picture, then thanked Amy as the pink hedgehog walked away, Rouge went back to the stove and shoved the picture into her pocket and continued to stir the soup.

Suddenly she heard her gloomy friend groan from inside her room, from this point she is expecting another complaint so she was able to finish the soup and poured it into a bowl. As she was walking down the hall, she noticed from her window that it was already night, she sighed and flew towards her room and slowly opened the door.

As the light from outside the room shone inside and showed Shadow looking a little tired but looked pretty determined, it scared and annoyed Rouge, "Hey handsome, got you something to eat. " Rouge said and entered the room with the bowl in her hand and a spoon inside the bowl of soup.

"I'm not hungry." He assured.

"Thought you might say that, but if you really wanna get back up on your feet you better eat up. " Rouge said before placing the bowl on a small table and put it in front of Shadow. The black blur grumbled and did as he was to told and ate, finally satisfying Rouge.

After that, it made Shadow feel drowsy that it made him fall asleep just when Rouge finished washing the dishes and entered back inside to check up on Shadow, guess she was sleeping on the couch tonight.

But, before leaving, she walked up to Shadow and carefully tucked him in a beige blanket, seeing his sleeping face just wants Rouge to squeal but, she knew better and kept her mouth shut. As she was about to leave, she felt an arm slide around her curvy waist, surprising her.

She turned her head around and sees Shadow slowly pulling her into her bed, she tried to pull away but even from Shadow's current state, he was strong enough to pull Rouge and made her sleep with him on the bed.

Rouge guessed he was too drowsy from the soup, but the whole thing that really shocked her is that Shadow wasn't letting go of her and kept his arms stiff and hugged Rouge as the white bat began to yawn softly, but seeing herself this close to Shadow made her blush and knew that she may never get another chance at this again so, she planted a kiss on Shadow's forehead and fell asleep. In her pockets was the photo Amy gave her, which was a picture of Shadow and Rouge from their first G.U.N. mission as partners.

Unknown to her, Shadow was still awake and smiled.


End file.
